


Reylo One Shots

by Impulse53669



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Last Jedi
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Song prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse53669/pseuds/Impulse53669
Summary: Prompts welcome. A collection of one-shots, unrelated to one another, rating M for some one-shots which will undoubtedly have smut.





	1. Something Just Like This

I won't lie to you, I've got major writers block for my two other stories so I've decided to write one shots for a bit to try and get myself back on track. Accepting prompts via PM and reviews as well as song prompts.

_How much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not looking for somebody_

_With some superhuman gifts_

_Some superhero_

_Some fairytale bliss_

_Just something I can turn to_

_Somebody I can kiss_

-Something Just Like This, Coldplay & Chainsmokers

* * *

There was a turning of the tide when Kylo Ren betrayed the First Order and bargained for his life. He knew how large the bounty on his head was, but on the other hand he knew how desperate the Resistance was. In return for refuge and protection against execution and imprisonment, Kylo Ren spilled the First Order's secrets to the small group of rebels and fought on their behalf. Naturally, everything he was assigned looked to be a suicide mission. Fortunately they underestimated his raw power, like many before them.

For many, it was thought Kylo Ren returned to the Resistance, to repent for his many sins. The years of brutality and cruelty taking its toll.

A few, Rey being one of them, believed he betrayed the First Order for his mother. Her age had finally caught up with her and her health had deteriorated. Despite wanting to continue leading the Resistance, she knew young blood was needed. In her earlier years, she had fully expected to die in battle, but alas, it would not be the case. She was enjoying retirement on Naboo whilst simultaneously fretting over the Resistance, checking in at least three times a day. Always a General.

It was only Kylo, now known as Ben who knew the true reason for his treachery.

Rey.

Despite the death of his former master, the connection between Ben and Rey only grew. They connected more frequently as time went by through what they now referred to as the bond. Although they ignored each other at first, it eventually became unbearable. Rey was the first to break with a simple gesture.

" _Here." Rey whispered, nudging the man opposite her with a bread of sorts. "It's Tatooine Flatbread, Leia mentioned it was your fav-"  
_ " _Yes I know what it is." He eyed the bread, almost suspiciously. When the force had bridged their minds together for what felt like the fiftieth time, Rey had found Ben bloodied and battle weary in his quarters. She had later discovered he had fought in an attempted coup, Ben or rather as he was known then - Kylo had come out victorious. He was slumped on one of the chairs in his chambers, an empty desk separating the two Force users._

" _It's not poisonous if that's what you're thinking." Proving it wasn't the case, Rey took a bite into the bread and offered it back to him._

" _I know its not poison." He replied, his eyes unable to reach hers, instead they remained focus on the table between them._

" _Then what?" Rey was beginning to become offended, regretting her gesture of kindness._

" _Why?"_

" _For the first time in my life I have enough food to share, it's not going to kill you accepting a gift. Will you just take it already?" She tossed it in front of him._

_He stared down at the bread before him, flashbacks of Luke preparing it for him on his first day at the academy sped through his mind. Tentatively he picked it up and for a moment, Rey wondered if he'd turn his face up in disgust at the bread, claiming it to be contaminated with the bite mark she left behind._

" _Thank you." He bit into the bread, over the mark Rey had left. The rest of the connection was spent nibbling on the bread, neither daring to say another word._

The next time they connected through the force, Kylo was ready and repaid the gesture. He greeted Rey by sliding a bowl full of Bofa towards her, knowing the Resistance wouldn't have access to such a fruit. He passed the gesture off as spontaneous and without thought, despite the fact he'd kept the Bofa ready in his chambers for at least a week in preparation, ready for her visit.

Each time their minds connected, their conversation grew, both becoming more confident whilst knowingly avoiding the topic of war. Neither party wanted an argument which would no doubt end in threats of violence and destruction.

The turning point for Kylo was when Hux greeted him with a 'present'. He'd known Hux along with other high ranking officers had an obsession with Rey. They wanted nothing more than to capture and announce victory over the Last Jedi to the Galaxy. Despite being Supreme Leader, there was only so much Kylo could do to hold their obsessions at bay, he couldn't be seen protecting her, his position and safety would be at stake.

But none of that mattered when he saw what Hux had prepared. Onboard the Finalizer, he had created a room with one purpose - to cause pain.

It was designed specifically to hold a user of the Force. The walls were lined in a coating which dampened the Force, blocking any user's access to it. Inside, was a table, littered with fixings, designed to hold someone down. Multiple droids surrounded the table, each used for torturing one way or another. Unlike the usual interrogation rooms they had, this one had an extra special feature. The room was designed in such a way that the back wall, the one facing the empty depths of space, would shift. The wall would manoeuvre in such a way that exposed the room to the unforgiving vacuum of space. A human could survive in space for 15 seconds but it was well known that the pain would be unbearable if they were to be exposed time and time again.

The sight of the room snapped something inside Kylo. He couldn't even chance having Rey there. He had to act. He knew whatever he'd destroy, they'd only rebuild.

It took him a couple of moon cycles before his plan could be set in motion. He managed to trace the origin of the technology used to shift the wall in the room built for Rey. The ability to shift the wall to space was new and not easy to come by as the room had to be made in such a way the entire ship wouldn't be compromised. After what felt like weeks, he found the architect behind the room and executed him. He then proceeded to gather the Generals and Captains who were loyal to Hux and planted bombs throughout the ship. His plan almost worked as all but one were killed. Kylo knew right away who had survived when he checked for life forces. Hux proved to be a difficult man to kill. He would have gone back had it not been for the fact Rey was waiting in a ship nearby to take him away from the chaos.

* * *

Rey watched on as Poe finished his preflight checks with BB-8, the droid chirping, away. The latest mission involved not only Ben but other fighters and engineers, using what little resources they had left. To their right, Finn appeared to be having a moment alone with Rose. Her back was pressed against the wall of the hanger and their foreheads were pressed together as Finn stroked her cheek. Rey felt her stomach sink at the sight, a pang of jealousy spread through her as she took in the scene. It was clear the two cared for each other deeply as they clung to one another, unable to let go, petrified this would be the last time they'd see each other. Rey wished it was her in their place, not with Finn,  _no-_ with someone she cared for. She averted her eyes and finished working on the X Wing in front of her, fusing together the last bits when she heard Ben approaching behind her.

"Aren't you getting a little old to be coming on these missions?" He huffed, R2 just beeped in response, with no doubt a snarky comment.

"Fine." He groaned, easily defeated by the droid. "Nearly finished Rey? I need to be going soo-ompf!" His words were cut off and the air was knocked out of his lungs when Rey lunged at him, her arms wrapping around his neck on instinct, her lips colliding with his. Ben didn't know what to do, he stood with his arms limp, his lips not moving for a moment before his primal instincts kicked in, his eyes closed and he began kissing her back, his hand making its way to her cheek, the other to her slim waist. Their kiss lasted for only a few seconds but it was enough to knock Ben for six.

As she pulled away, she opened her eyes, her arms resting on his shoulders as she gauged his reaction. "I'm sor-" She began to whisper before he pulled her in for another kiss, desperate to taste her again. His hand found its way under her tunic, aching to feel her bare skin. She felt better than any of his fantasies. The noise around then grew silent as they focused solely on one another, nothing mattered apart from them in that moment. Eventually, they needed air, both disappointed to pull away. Gently, Ben tucked a stray hair behind Rey's ear, their faces still close as he did so, unable to tear his eyes away from hers.

"That was unexpected" He murmured.

" _Two minutes til takeoff."_ A droid announced through the loudspeaker, snapping both Rey and Ben back into reality.

"I need to prepare…" Ben sighed, still unwilling to let her go.

"I know, we'll talk when you get back?" She asked, aware of the fact he might not come back at all. His luck was bound to run out at some point she mused.

"I promise."He stole one more kiss before reluctantly releasing her from his firm hold, both parties missing the contact almost instantly.

Rey stepped away from the X Wing and watched as R2 was loaded into the fighter and Ben leapt, one foot hitting the wing, enabling him to get higher and land on the body of the ship, forgoing the use of the ladder.

"Show off" She murmured as he smirked above her. He threw her a wink as he turned on the engine and pulled his harness over his chest, securing himself in the ship.

"May the force be with you."

Ben simply nodded and tore his eyes away, the fighters had begun to leave. Rey moved back as the rest of the fighters left the hanger, one after another. She found Finn leaning against a nearby wall and grasped his hand, finding strength in her friend as both orphans watched the other half of their heart fly away into battle.


	2. Give Me Love

_ Give me love like never before _

_ 'Cause lately I've been craving more _

_ And it's been a while but I still feel the same _

_ Maybe I should let you go _

_ You know I'll fight my corner _

_ And that tonight I'll call ya _

_ After my blood is drowning in alcohol _

_ No I just wanna hold ya _

  * Give me Love



Rey’s dress  is an Oscar De La Renta monochrome Floral dress Daisy Ridley wore for the Met Gala

* * *

 

Rey huffed in frustration as she struggled with the zip on the back of the dress, her arms unable to fasten the garment together due to the awkward positioning of the zip. She swore a woman hating man had designed it with the sole purpose of taunting those who wore it. 

She stared at herself in the mirror, mildly impressed with her attempt at a new hairstyle. She wore her hair pulled back tight in a single perfect bun, showing off the earrings Leia had loaned her; her make up delicate as she daren’t try anything more adventurous. The nerves in her stomach tightened as she thought ahead for the night’s plans. Leia was attempting to gather support for the Resistance on Naboo; herself, Poe, Finn, Rose, Leia and a few high ranking officers had been invited to a ball, celebrating the alliance between the people of Naboo and the Gungans. 

Rey had very little experience in attending such events, the look of horror on Finn’s face when he received his invite mirrored her own. She’d only just learnt how to eat with a knife and fork let alone dance amongst Royalty. 

She felt sick to her stomach. With a deep intake of breath she held back the tear which was threatening to fall. She could handle flying the Falcon with half of it on fire, she could handle surviving on less than the bare minimum for years, kriff she could handle Kylo Ren. But dancing? Socialising with those who outranked her on every level? No. She was out of her depth. 

For what felt like the thousandth time, she moved her hands to her back and began grasping for the zip, the attempts proving futile. 

“Do you need assistance?”

Rey froze as she recognised the voice behind her, annoyed at herself that she hadn’t realised the Force was connecting them but also frustrated he’d decided to ‘pop in’ when she really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to see him. She didn’t think she’d be able to handle his torment as well as the daunting night ahead. 

But on the other hand, she really needed the zip doing up before she could leave.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” She replied stiffly. Her eyes finally meeting those of Ben Solo behind her, their eyes connecting in the reflection of the mirror. 

He looked shocked for a moment, he didn’t expect she’d accept his help. “Of course.” He replied, his voice rough. 

He strode towards her in two strides, almost eager to be close to her. His fingers began to shake as his fingertips hovered over her naked back; the lack of a breast band didn’t go unnoticed. As gently as possible, he eased the zip up her back, careful not to catch any of the garment as he did. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a dress.” He murmured as he reached the top of the zip. His thumb stroked the skin above the top of the dress, unable to help himself. He missed her touch. The stolen moment in the Hut haunted him. Her fingertips were smooth to touch, he was dying of curiosity to know whether every inch of her skin was just as smooth. He couldn’t help a small smile grace his lips as he felt her intake of breath, confirming she was just as affected as he was.

“There’s a first time for everything.” She replied, her eyes meeting his in the mirror opposite. Slowly she turned on the spot, conscious of the fact her dress trialed along the floor. Something Leia had insisted had been designed in such a way after a lengthy argument about her attire. Rey struggled to understand the practicality of it. “Tonight will be full of many it seems.” She continued, trying her hardest to not let her fear show. 

Ben could almost feel the material of her dress against his legs they were so close, neither moving back, unwilling to be the first to pull away. 

“How so?” Curiosity got the better of him, it always did. 

“Why would I tell you? So you can mock me when I fail miserably?” She snapped back, unwilling to consider he wanted information for purposes other than to taunt her. 

He simply raised an eyebrow amused. “You bested me on Starkiller, you defeated numerous praetorian guard’s in Snoke’s throne room, kriff you returned the poor excuse of a Jedi back to the Resistance. What makes you so sure you’ll be bested tonight?” Rey looked down at her feet, suddenly shy when he mentioned her success, too humble to boast of her accomplishments herself. Ben refused to look anywhere but her eyes. “I hardly believe the General will have an impossible task for you to undertake in…. this.” He gestured to her dress, stepping back a moment as he took her in. He hadn’t paid too much attention to what she was wearing when the Force had connected them. He’d acknowledged she was wearing something other than her makeshift Jedi Robes and Scavenging gear but he’d been too focused on her damned naked back and dark eyes to fully appreciate her gown. The top half of the dress was simple yet elegant. The dress had a black V neck top, modestly covering part of her shoulders and not too much chest to be declared indecent but enough to not be labelled a prude. The bottom half flared out and the black on top contrasted with the white on bottom which was decorated in black flowers. The dress reached her feet and travelled a foot or too behind her, creating a train. 

“Dancing.” Rey blurted out before she could stop herself. “Tonight I’ll be required to dance.” She finished, her voice growing quieter out of embarrassment. 

Without another word Ben understood, afterall he knew of her childhood and escapades since then, he very much doubted his uncle had taught her to ballroom dance during their time together. 

“Ah.” He acknowledged, suddenly feeling a spurt of courage which hadn’t been there previously, a crazy, almost insane idea bounced around in his mind and before he knew what he was doing, he began removing his gloves. He felt her curiosity grow through the bond and uneasiness spread as she awaited for him to elaborate. 

Instead, he held out his bare hand to her, his palm facing upwards, similar to the burning Throne Room when he’d asked for her to join him. This time, although the gesture was considerably less  _ life changing   _ he still held his breath as he waited for her decision. 

Rey stared at his outreached hand, understanding what he was offering,  _ no _ , asking her. Compared to the Throne Room, she returned his gesture in kind and placed her hand in his. The bond hummed happily between the two as he drew her to him, raising their joined hands as he cautiously reached for her hip, praying she allowed him to. 

Rey was in uncharted waters as the man opposite her rested his fingertips on her hip, and gently began swaying them back and forth, careful to avoid stepping on her dress. Rey placed her free hand on his bicep, nearly shuddering at the feeling of muscle beneath his shirt.

“The key to dancing for any woman is to let the man lead.” He murmured, his eyes flickering between her lips and eyes unconsciously. 

Rey’s heart was beating out of her chest, she was sure he could hear it beating it was so loud.    
“So really women are let off lightly.” He continued, trying to lighten the mood with a jibe she was sure to object to. 

“I’d say this dress is punishment enough, I’d take leading any day over wearing this.” She scoffed, feeling herself enjoy the swaying back and forth. Her feet moved in sync with his, gently rocking.

He couldn’t contain the chuckle which escaped his lips, only Rey would find wearing what must be a priceless dress a form of torture. “Well you look phenomenal.” He was sincere in his compliment but he wasn’t surprised when she rebuked his statement. 

“ _ Please _ . “ She scoffed. “I’m scavenger scum, everyone here knows it, I’ll probably be laughed out of there before I even get asked for a dance.” 

His grip on her hip tightened at her words, angry at her lack of self worth, disappointed others didn’t let her know how special she was and ashamed at the knowledge he had fueled those in securities when he’d forced her to admit her lineage. 

He dropped her hand but kept the other firmly on her hip, unwilling to stop the contact between them. “Even without the jewels of Alderaan dangling from your ears.” He caught one of her earrings between his fingertips, stroking the jewel inside gently, careful not to pull on her ear. “You’re worth more than everyone in that room combined ten times over.” He whispered, his face suddenly close to hers as he loomed over her. 

Rey wondered if he’d kiss her. She’d never been kissed before and she was already ticking off things off from her list of ‘never done before’. 

She didn’t need to wait long to find out as his lips descended on hers; their eyes closed simultaneously, both overwhelmed at the feeling. 

Both knew it was right, amongst the feelings of lust, possessiveness, and serenity, they knew there was no coming back from this. Things between them had changed forever. Rey clung to Ben like a lifeline, her hands grasping his biceps, unwilling to let go. One of his large hands held her face and the other gripped her hair, pulling at the strands beneath her bun, neither wanting the moment to end. 

A knock on the door eventually brought them out of their bubble, snapping them back into reality and both pulled away instantly, all too aware of the consequences if they were caught together. 

“Rey? You ready?” Rose’s voice was muffled by the door. “It’s time to go.” 

“Just a minute!”  Rey felt behind her head and grabbed the strands of hair which Ben had freed from her bun. “Kriff!” She hissed, upset her hair had been ruined. 

“Here” Ben murmured gently as he picked up a hair slide from the dresser. He separated the slide with his teeth and collected the loose strands, pinning them back against her head with the slide. “Perfect.” He whispered in her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. 

“Thank you” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

“It’s the least I could do.” He replied, smiling against her back. 

She turned on her heel, wanting to look at him one last time before she left for the evening. 

“Rey! Come on!” Rose yelled behind the door, a little too loud.

Rey bent her neck as she looked up at the man before her. “I’ll see you again?” 

Ben pressed his lips against her forehead, wondering how he’ll possibly cope for the next few hours without her. 

“Soon, now you really need to go.” 

Rey smiled back up at him and turned to leave, ready for the night ahead. She knew Ben had already gone by the time she opened the door but it didn’t stop the feeling of disappointment spread through her when she looked back at the space he’d occupied. 

“Sorry I’m late, I just need to grab my bag.” 

“Can you zip my dress up for me? These things are impossible to do up on your own- hey how did you manage yours?”

“I, uh, the Force.” Rey plastered a fake smile on her face as she helped her friend in need, already counting down the minutes until the night was over and she could see Ben again.


End file.
